


Always Comes Back

by the_Rebel_Trooper



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Rebel_Trooper/pseuds/the_Rebel_Trooper
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 5





	Always Comes Back

Suki entered the graveyard, the sun shining on her face full of Kyoshi warrior makeup. She was in her traditional clothes, a forest green fighting dress and black Earth Kingdom Armor. The old lady made her way to a particular gravestones at the far end of the yard.

As she looked down on it, gaining her self and trying not to cry, she read the words _Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe: Professional Councilman, wonderful brother, good friends, and amazing husband._

"Hi Sokka," she uttered, "it's been a while," she gasped as she regained her breath, fighting back tears like her life depended on it, "um, I'm sorry I haven't visited a lot, the girls and I have been pretty busy, y'know, with warrior stuff. Zuko is being as dumb as ever, Aang isn't here and Katara's looking for the next Avatar, and Toph is nowhere to be found."

The clouds started moving in on the sun, blocking out the light.

"I want to say-" she started shaking, trying to control her tears but letting them slip as if her enemies were breaching her ranks, "I uh, miss you, and life hasn't really been the same without you."

The clouds that blocked the sun started drizzling raindrops.

Suki was crying now, speaking between sniffles, "I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm so sorry I couldn't save you."

The rain was now pouring, Suki full on sobbing along with it.

"I wanted to, I needed to, but I couldn't. He was moving too fast and I was-" her tears and raindrops started ruining her makeup, streaks of her skin color showing through her makeup.

"I sound like I'm making excuses, there's no reason I shouldn't have been able to save you. I go to sleep every night thinking of you and I wake up every morning thinking of you, and I can never truly let you leave," she fell to her knees, her words slurred and speech almost inaudible, "I love you Sokka, I love you, and I can never forgive myself for letting you die-"

"Hey."

Suki took her hands out of her hands, looking up to see an older, brown skinned man looking down on her, his hand on her shoulder. "Babe?" she asked, barely believing it.

"Quit blaming yourself, it's not your fault!" he said sternly as Suki got off her knees, the sun starting to clear again.

She wiped her tears, smearing her makeup even more. "Are you even really here?"

He shook his head. "That's not the point, I'm here to tell you, for the first time in your life, you're wrong!"

She sniffed, ignoring his statement "Why can't you stay?"

He smiled, touching her cheek as the sun set on Republic City. "You have your duties, I have mine," he rubbed her cheek, "but I will always come back."

Suki grabbed his arm as the moon rose behind them, pulling him in for a kiss, just like at the Serpent's pass, only now instead of two young lips touching, one that were naive and inexperienced, to wise ones, ones that have kissed many times over, and just like a boomerang, always found their way back to each other.

As Sokka's spirit disappeared into the night, Suki was left standing there, a gift in her hand. She knelt down one last time, setting his beloved and newly re-found boomerang on top of his grave.


End file.
